Misperception of Darkness
by Zero1313
Summary: To many people Darkness is something to be feared and hated. I won't lie and say that isn't true most of the time, but not always. In this story I'm going to try and prove those people wrong. My name is Zero, and this is my story as a Keyblader of Darkness.
1. Prelude

**Misperception of Darkness**

**Prelude**

Do you ever have those moments in life where you wonder how different your life would be if you did something different? Like when you get to a certain point in your life and you make a decision that will change your life forever? That was the kind of moment in my life, the moment where I made a choice that changed everything, on that one beautiful night.

I was lying down on a blanket looking up at the stars at my parent's farm. I always did that, but tonight it was different. It was just past midnight and I was the only one still awake. I don't know why I was out so late, I just felt like I had to be. I was about to start heading to bed when I saw a figure standing on a hill behind me.

I couldn't tell who or what he was even with the bright light of the full moon. He was wearing a black cloak complete with a hood, but I could tell it was a guy based on his body figure. One thing I could see under the hood was his piercing red eyes that demanded respect.

A normal person probably would have either run to get help or just coward in his presence. Not I though, I just stared at him curiously. I was going to ask him who he was, but before I could he ran at me. He knocked me to the ground faster than I could blink and ran straight back to his spot on the hill like nothing happened.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled getting up.

Instead of saying anything, he showed me a necklace with a crown on the end.

I immediately felt around my neck, but it was bare.

"How…?" I stuttered looking up at him.

Again he didn't say anything, but took off running.

"Wait!" I yelled running after him.

I chased him through the fields of the farm and into the small forest that surrounded the farm's border. I wasn't the most athletic person, so I had to take a breather every now and then, but each time the stranger just stopped and waited.

"Where are you leading me?" I yelled at him, but of course he didn't say anything.

Any normal person would have stopped and turned around when they figured that out, but there was no way I would let him get away with that necklace.

I chased after well beyond the boundaries of the farm, but I didn't care. I ran after him until he ran into a cave on the side of a hill. The second I saw him disappear inside I stopped dead in my tracks. I had a strange feeling about this cave, like if I went inside I wouldn't come out.

I walked inside, but once the moonlight left something hit me in the back of the head and I was out for the count.

I still can't help, but wonder what my life would be like if I didn't go inside the cave.

But no matter what happened after that day, no matter how difficult, how dangerous, or how complicated my life became from that day forward. I wouldn't change a damn thing.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

**Well here is my first story, I'll update once I see everyone's response to it.**


	2. Ch 1: A New World

**Chapter 1**

**A New World**

**(Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon and all other worlds I show belong to there rightful owners. All I own is this story and my OCs. This will be the only time I say this. Now on with the story!)**

Next thing I know after I'm nocked out is the sound of a huge explosion and a massive head ache.

"What the hell?!" I said bolting upright only to sit back down to my head ache.

After sitting down for a few minutes I open my eyes to see that not only is it daytime, but I'm also in a clearing of a forest. I look around to see the same cave I walked into before I was knocked out.

I head inside and here someone coughing and saying in a deep voice, "Well I could have done that more quietly, but at least the gate can't be used again."

Once I get fare enough inside I see the left over area where whatever blew up was as well as the guy who knocked me out. I could tell it was him course he still had his black cloak on, but his hood was down and I was not expecting what he looked like. Instead of a normal human face like I expected he had a long muzzle that came to a point covered in dark-gray fur. His ears were long and pointed and he had a long hair, dark red in color that went down to his waist. There was a sphere on the end of his hair that tied it into a small ponytail end. He still had the same bright red eyes, but the irises were thin like a cat. He was a Zoroark, a full fledge Pokémon standing right in front of me and I could understand him!

He looked like he hadn't noticed me. He was standing just outside of a huge crater in the ground with pieces of metal around him and the crater.

As I kept looking at him and the crater someone else spoke, "Yes, well next time you have to blow up something, DON'T CALL US!" This new voice had a kind of robotic sound to it.

The Zoroark chuckled and said, "Yes well hopefully I won't need anything else blown up again for a while. I hope it didn't hurt too badly."

Next comes five orbs rolling out of the crater, with one about twice as big as the others. They were covered in dirt until they shook themselves off. They all had eyes and mouths, but while the smaller one's top half was red and the bottom half white the bigger one's colors were flipped. All of them were Pokémon as well, Voltorb and Electrode to be exact.

The Electrode sighed and said "Were used to blowing up so it didn't hurt that bad, but that's the last time we do you a favor that involves blowing up."

"As expected," the Zoroark said, "regardless, thank you for your help Ken."

"Any time Evon." The Electrode whom I assumed was Ken said. Turning to the Voltorb he said, "All right Team Explosion let's move out."

There was dead silence for several minutes before one of the Voltorb said, "We've got to change that name."

Nodding in agreement they all started rolling there way outside the cave with nothing but a side glance at me.

I just stood there for a few seconds watching them leave before the Zoroark now known as Evon said, "So you're awake, guess I shouldn't be surprised after the explosion, how's your head feeling?"

I looked at him and said, "How can I understand you?"

"That's easy; I learned how to speak English before I went to your world."

"Oh, and I suppose Team Explosion could also speak English."

To this he looked genuinely surprised, "You could understand them?"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"If that's the case I'm afraid I don't have an answer."

I had just about had it with his calm attitude, "Look forget it, and just give me back my necklace so I can go home before my parent's call the police!" I yelled at him.

He sighed and said, "I was going to give it back once you woke up," as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out my necklace.

I quickly took it from him and looked it over to make sure it was alright. It was a simple necklace that was at one time a gold colored crown with a black outline, but the color had long since faded from the crown turning it into a dark steal color. The chain was a normal steal like one, which was well kept except on the end close to the crown which was kept together by an out of place brown steal loop. That part had broken off a long time ago only to be put back on by my Dad.

I sighed in relief when I realized nothing was wrong with it and put it back on around my neck.

"That necklace means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Evon asked.

"Yes," I answered "a friend gave it to me." I turned to look at him and said, "Now could you please point me in the direction of my home so my parents can stop worrying."

"I'm afraid I cannot." He said.

If looks could kill he'd be dead by now. "And why not?" I asked.

"Because, your only route home has just been blown to bits," he answered.

"Explain. Now." I said putting emphasis on both words.

He sighed saying, "Before we start the long winded explanation can we please move outside so I can clean up and get out of this stupid outfit. This get up is very uncomfortable on my fur."

I sighed as well, we seemed to be doing that a lot, "Sure, whatever." I said.

He started heading out of the cave, "You might want to clean up too while we're at it."

I followed him not saying a word until I noticed something strapped waist. It looked like a katana blade, but that couldn't be right. Pokémon had no need for swords.

"Since when do Pokémon carry swords with them?" I asked. "Don't you have your natural abilities to defend yourselves?"

He seemed to grow very sad when I asked that question and I could tell I struck a very personal subject.

"That's a difficult question to answer, but I will answer it when I start explaining everything else."

Once we were outside I started looking around the forest and didn't really like what I saw. All of the trees around the clearing were ones I'd never seen around the farm. There was a creak just outside the rim of the forest. The real kicker though was fruits on the trees. I went to get a closer look and found many different colored fruits. Big blue ones that were oran berries, bright pink ones shaped like hearts that pecha berries and so many more.

"I just realized something." I said.

"And what's that, young one?" The Zoroark asked.

I felt a little weird when he said 'young on,' but I didn't let it bother me. "I'm not in my world am I?" I asked back.

The Zoroark chuckled and answered, "No, you're not." He gestured all around him and continued, "Welcome to the home world of all Pokémon, welcome to Pokétopia."

_**A Master and Great Ball rolled onto the screen and stopped right side up. A strange purple aura gathered around them till it dissipated showing the name Pokétopia in dark red color with a black outline with the Master Ball as the first o and the Great Ball as the second.**_

I sighed. "Well," I said, "at least it's a world I know."

He gave a hearty laugh and headed over to the creak.

Now that we were in the sun I could tell that this Zoroark, Evon I think it was, was much older than I thought he was. His long hair which at one time would have been a bright red was a much paler color. The spiked parts that would usually end in black were instead a dark grey.

As he began to wash the dirt from his face I decided to do the same.

As kneeled down close to the creak I saw the reflection of a young man nearly in his twenties. I had a light complexion with freckles on my face. My short red hair was obvious to anyone who saw me, as well as the fact that I'd never combed it a day in my life. My bright blue eyes were probably my most defining feature as well as the round blue glasses I wore. I looked at the clothes I was wearing to see them alright, but covered in dirt. I had on a long sleeved light grey jacket with a short sleeved plain black shirt on underneath. I also had dark blue jeans and black shoes to complete my usual outfit.

I washed off my face to get rid of what little dirt was on it.

Once I was done I looked over to see Evon without his cloak. He looked just like any other Zoroark should be, about a foot taller than me and completely covered in dark grey fur with a little black here and there. His age was hinted at more with the fact that his body fur was lighter in color. He had changed the position of his sword so that it was strapped to his back, but the thing that stood out the most was the long jagged scar that ran down from his left shoulder to his right hip.

A scar that big told me that not only was this Zoroark getting on in years, but had come close to death in a very difficult battle.

"How did you get that scar?" I asked. It probably wasn't a good idea to ask, but my curiosity got the best of me.

He looked off into the trees on the other side of the creak as if remembering something he didn't want to. "A reminder of my first and hopefully last true defeat," was his answer.

"Sorry," I said, "I can tell that's a painful memory; I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright," he said as he walked over to a nearby stump, "You were just curious." Once he sat down he asked, "Now, before I begin answering questions it's only polite that I introduce myself. My name is Evon and as you may have figured out by now, I'm a Zoroark."

I sat down cross-legged in front of him and said, "My names Sean, Sean Evans."

"Nice to meet you," Evon said, "Now, which question would you like me to answer first?"

"Believe it or not, but my first question is about your sword."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

All I did was nod.

"Well alright, but please don't interrupt." He said. "Let's see, well you know that Pokémon may be sentient, but we are still animal at our core. As such there are Pokémon that are, for a lack of a better word, different, these ones usually come in a different color then the normal colors of their species. You humans call them shinnies while we call them specials. These ones are very well like in society and considered good fortune. However, the less common ones may look the same as a normal Pokémon, but they are far from it. These ones go by many names, Outcast, Exile, or more commonly Albino. They look the same, but they completely lack the ability to use the kind of abilities that we Pokémon are known for. In other words, they can only use their claws, teeth, fists, or whatever ways of fighting that a simple animal uses."

"So the reason you carry a sword is because…" I started.

"Yes," he continued, "I too am an Albino. I learned how to use a sword to better defend myself and to keep myself from going wild."

"Wild?"

"Yes, you see in a Pokémon's mind there is a fine line between our sentient side and the animal side that is fueled on instinct. To a Pokémon that can use its attacks they don't need to worry about the instinct side since their powers keep it at bay, but to Albinos the line is very real. Since we have to rely on more primitive ways to fight, our animal instinct begins to gain more and more leverage over our minds."

"Till they have complete control." I finished.

"You catch on fast," he said with a smile, "Yes, but that's why I use a sword instead of my claws or teeth, to keep my sentient mind in control."

This was new to me, but then again I was going off info that I got from playing a game back home, so of course some things would be different.

"Now then," Evon said snapping me out of my thoughts, "I assume your next question is why I brought you here."

"It's never a good idea to assume," I said with a smile, "but you'd be right in this case."

"Your right about that," He said with a laugh, "As for your question; well to put it simply, I was sent by Master Yen Sid to get you, so you could be the next Keyblade Wielder."

0000000000000000000000000000 00

**Few, glad that's down. Here's the first real chapter of the story. I hope you guys like the Albino idea, if not then your reading the wrong story. Either way, as for when you all who are interested can expect updates, pretty much whenever I have the time. Credit to the Pokémon world name goes to my good friend Harmonic Vileplume.**

**I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I know I am, it feels so good to finally be writing this. As always constructive criticisms are welcomed, flamers can hit the road.**

**Until next time this is Zero1313 fading into the shadows.**


	3. Ch 2: Agreement

**Chapter 2**

**Agreement**

All I did was stare at him for who knows how long; until I just started dying of laughter.

Evon looked at me quizzically and said, "I fail to understand the joke."

It took me a few minutes to calm down to actually speak, "Come on," I said, "do you honestly expect me to believe that Master Yen Sid, a Keyblade Master, sent you to get me so I could be a Keyblade wielder?"

"So you don't believe me?" Evon asked.

"Of course not," I answered while standing up, "you being a Pokémon and me being in another world is one thing, but do I really look Keyblader material."

Evon looked at me for a minute before saying, "No, your definitely not what I was expecting."

'Ouch,' I thought, 'well you can't say he isn't honest.'

"So then what were you expecting if you don't mind me asking?" I asked more than a little ticked by his brutal honesty.

He stood up and started circling me as if sizing me up for a fight.

"Well," Evon said, "for starters you have absolutely muscle mass what so ever."

'Well that much is painfully obvious.' I thought while rolling my eyes.

"Now that alone wouldn't be such a bad thing," he continued not even noticing my eyes, "however, judging by how quickly I was able to take you down early you probably don't even have decent speed."

'Okay, I know I'm not the fastest out there, but I can be fast when I need to be.' I thought getting a little pissed.

"Besides, you probably can't even wield a sword properly." He finished.

'That's it!' I thought.

"Okay, look," I said more than a little pissed, "I know I'm not the most athletic person out there, but I do happen to know how wield a sword."

He stopped in front of me and looked at me with a triumphant smirk.

'Crap,' I thought, 'he just trick me didn't he?'

"Well then," Evon said still with that stupid smile, "care to prove that?"

"You mean, in a dual?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"Of course," Evon said reaching into a pack on the side of the stump that I didn't notice, "before I can say you're a swordsman you have to prove it."

As he finished he pulled out two wooden practice swords. He tossed one towards me while saying, "Show me these skills of yours."

I grabbed the sword and looked at it, unsure of what I had gotten myself into. Even so I wasn't going to back down. I held the sword in my right hand behind and had my left hand out in front.

Evon smirked a little as I took my stance. He took off his real sword and got into his own stance with his wooden sword. He held his sword in both hands with his right hand above his left. Once he took his stance though, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes the joking look in his eyes was gone and in its place was a blazing fire of determination.

I was a little put off by his look, but stared back with my own determined look.

We just stood there staring at each other until I made the first move. I charged at him and swung my sword with both my hands only to be blocked by his sword. Before I could react he kneed me in the gut causing me to stumble back. He then took a swipe at my feet knocking me on my butt. I tried to stand, but he held his sword to my throat.

"Well," he said, "not much training if that's the best you've got."

I didn't want to give up, but there wasn't anything I could do.

As if reading my mind Evon said, "Never give up. Not so long as you can keep moving."

'Why was he encouraging me?' I thought. Still he was right I could still move so I had to think of something. When an idea did come to me my body almost started moving on its own. I used my leg to take a swipe at his legs, it caught him off guard long enough for me to roll to my left and stand back up.

Once I stood back up I noticed that Evon had regained his balance faster than I thought and made a strike for my head. I ducked under his attack surprising both him and myself and then uppercut him with my left hand. My attack hit and sent him flying, but he recovered and landed on his feet.

I looked at my hand, shocked at what I did only to quickly block Evon's next attack. I was surprised at his strength and had to hold my sword with both hands to keep him back.

"I'm impressed," he said our swords still clashed, "that was an impressive left hook you gave me."

I couldn't say anything trying to focus on keeping him back.

"Do you want to know why I blocked your move even though I could have dodged it?" He asked.

'Where are you…' I thought.

"It's because I was gaging your strength." He finished with a smirk.

"What?!" I said out loud.

"I block my opponent's first strike to see how strong they are, and then I change my style depending on their strength."

'Damn,' I thought, 'that's why he didn't go all out at the beginning.'

"Also," he continued, "you should really watch your opponent more carefully."

I was confused why he said that only to notice that he was holding his sword only with his right hand. Before I could do anything with the new knowledge, the missing left hand returned by punching me in the face. The force behind the punch sent me flying into a nearby tree. I hit the tree really hard and slumped down blacking out.

(Evon POV)

I shook my hand. "Wow," I said, "talk about a thick skull."

Once feeling returned to my hand I noticed Sean hadn't taken advantage of my lowered guard, only to see him slumped against a tree passed out.

"Woops," I said scratching the back of my head, "looks like I went a little too far with that last punch."

'Still though,' I thought, 'he impressed me his skills. He clearly doesn't have any prier training, and yet he caught me off guard not just once but twice. He clearly has potential, maybe not to be a Keyblader, but potential to be a great swordsman.'

I continued to look at the boy who looked so at peace until I remembered I needed to report to Yen Sid that I found the boy. Since Sean was passed out I figured now was a good time to call Yen Sid.

I walked over to my treasure bag and started rummaging through it. After a while I finally found what I was looking for. I pulled out a stone with a strange rune on it.

'You know,' I thought a little irritably, 'I like how these bags can fit an almost infinite amount of stuff, but couldn't they have made it easier to find what you want quickly?'

With stone firmly in hand I made my way over to the creek, stopping only a moment to look back and make sure Sean was alright.

'The more I look at him the more I'm reminded of ….' I thought before shaking my head. 'No you can't think about that!' Even though I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't help but feel my scar ache a little.

Once my mind was focused again I approached the creek and tossed in the stone.

The rune on the stone started to glow and an image started to appear on the water surface. I sat down at the edge of the creak once I could clearly see the image. The image showed a grand study with bookcases lined with books against the wall. There were windows shaped in either stars or moons and outside the windows was a night sky filled with stars and auroras. In the center of the study was a big ornate desk with a very thick book opened on top. Behind the desk was a throne like chair and sitting within it was Master Yen Sid himself.

Yen Sid was an elderly man with a long grey beard and wore a long, flowing blue robe along with a pointed hat with stars and moons on it. He seemed to be deep in thought until he noticed me. He looked at me with intense black eyes that would easily intimidate almost anyone who looked at them.

"Ah, Evon I was wondering when you would call." He said in a voice that showed both his age and wisdom.

"Yes, it took me a while to find the boy you were talking about." I said.

"Well at least you find him," he said, "could I speak with him?"

I stiffened a little before saying, "I'd like to but I'm afraid he's unconscious and before you worry I was the one that did that."

He looked at me quizzically so I continued before he asked why, "See I wasn't sure if he was Keyblader material so I antagonized him into a dual and went a little too far."

He sighed, "I suppose I should have expected that, but you of all people should know not to judge someone by appearances. Even so there has been a change of plans."

Now I had the quizzical look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just the other day another Keyblade wielder named Sora, defeated Organization XIII and has returned home with his friends."

"So there isn't a need for him then?" I asked hopefully. It didn't feel right to take Sean from his home without his consent.

"No I fear there might be a worse threat on the way." He answered.

"So do you still wish me to bring him to your tower?" I asked a little downcast.

"No, instead I would like you to look after him until I know for certain what is coming and that Sora and his friends have time to rest."

That caught me off guard, but maybe I could teach a thing or two while he's here.

"I don't mind looking after him, but how long should he stay here?"

"I'm not sure, but I would say three months. In that time I would like you to see if he truly is a Keyblader."

"How?" I asked.

His answer was waving his hand in front of himself causing a small bag appeared in my lap. I opened the bag and found a small clear blue orb and a black bracelet with grey runic marks on it.

"The orb will bring out the boy's Keyblader abilities if such exist." He explained. "The bracelet will disguise him as a Pokémon so he doesn't attract any unwanted attention."

Once I was done examining the items I asked, "What if he doesn't have any Keyblader abilities?"

The former Keyblade master sighed and said, "Then we will have to send him back to his world."

"But the portal to his world is destroyed as per your orders." I reminded him.

"There are many portals out amongst the worlds," he said, "We will just have to find another."

I wasn't sure about that plan but agreed none the less.

With the conversation finished, Yen Sid waved his hand one last time and his image disappeared.

I reached into the water and pulled out the runic stone and placed it along with the orb and bracelet into the bag Yen Sid gave me.

I stood up and looked at Sean saying out loud, "Now, how to wake you up."

It was then I noticed the small, smooth stone by my foot.

(Sean's POV)

"Ow!" Was all I said as I jerked awake.

I opened my eyes and noticed two things, the stone by in my lap and Evon's laughing face.

"Was that really necessary?" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Yes," he said still laughing a little, "but don't worry, your skull is pretty thick so there wasn't any worry of damage."

I just looked away still rubbing my forehead.

Seeing my hurt face Evon took pity on me and tossed me an Oran berry from a nearby tree.

I looked at it, then him, but ate it none the less. The first bite was an explosion of flavor and before I knew it the berry disappear into my stomach. When I was finished all pain I felt disappeared as well.

"Wow," I said surprised, "it not only heals injuries, but it tastes great too!"

Evon chuckled a little biting into his own berry while sitting done close by.

"Yes, the wonder of the Oran berry." He said still smiling.

I looked at him and couldn't help but say, "You know it's funny. When I first saw you your eyes were really intimidating, but ever since we came here your eyes have taken on a completely new feel to them."

He looked at me a little surprised before saying with a small smile, "Yes, my eyes can have that effect on people sometimes. Most of the time it takes a while before people get used to them."

I smiled a little before asking the million dollar question, "So, what happens now?"

He finished off his berry before explaining the conversation he had while I was knocked out.

When he mentioned the bracelet though, I immediately started begging him for me to try it on.

He laughed a little at my childish enthusiasm before handing me the bracelet.

Once I had it I immediately put it on my right wrist and a white fog enveloped me. When it disappeared I looked at my new form to find black fur covering my body, I was so shocked I rushed to the creak to make sure I was right.

When I looked in my assumption was right, I was a Zoroark. I was pretty much an exact copy of Evon except I was shorter, didn't have his scar, didn't look as old, and I still had my blue eyes.

I couldn't help myself, I started jumping around and yelling like a mad man, "YES, I'M A ZOROARK!"

After a few minutes of this Evon had to stop me saying I would attract unwanted attention.

"Sorry," I said scratching the back of my head, "but when you mentioned what this bracelet could do I had to try it on and when I saw I was a Zoroark I couldn't help myself. Zoroark is my favorite after all."

"I figured." He said with a smile. "Strange, you still have your blue eyes."

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, but it's an unusual color for Zoroark." He answered. "It might draw a few eyes, but that should be all."

Once I calmed down we sat back down and he then finished explaining what the plan was.

After he was done, "So all I have to do is travel with you until the three months are up?" I said with my hands or paws behind my hands.

"Yes," he answered, "is that acceptable?"

"It is on two conditions." I answered back.

"And what are those?" He said with a slightly annoyed tone.

I smiled a little before answering, "First, I'd like you to teach me how to wield a sword."

That seemed to catch him off guard so I continued, "You probably already noticed, but I never really had any training so while we're traveling I'd like to learn how. If that's alright of course."

After he recovered he agreed, but said he wasn't going to go easy on me.

I took on a slightly serious look and said, "I wouldn't want it any other way. As for my second request, I'd prefer if you didn't call me Sean, instead call me Zero."

His eyes looked shocked and then showed a little pain before he recovered and asked why.

I was a little concerned for a moment by his strange look, but answered in a normal tone, "Well, I've always liked the name Zero more. I never understood why, but I figured it would be a little better if I had a different name since I'll be traveling around in a different world."

"Well if that's all then do we have a deal?" He asked holding out his paw, still with that strange look.

I shook his paw still a little concerned, but said nevertheless, "Deal."

(Evon's POV)

As we shook paws all I could think with an untold amount of hidden pain was, 'Why did you have to pick that name?'

**Finally!**

**Sorry it took me so long I don't have a good enough excuse**

**Zero: You damn right you don't have a good excuse!**

**How did you get down here!?**

**Zero: That's not the point! The point is, I'm going to kill you for making everyone wait!**

***The author runs off screaming with Zero in hot pursuit***

**Evon: *sigh* since the author is busy I guess I'll finish up here. Harmonic Vileplume has changed his account to Hound Prowler, so to all those interested in his works look for his new name. As to when the next chapter will be out, the author doesn't know since he is moving right now, but it won't be anywhere near as long as this one.**

**Where the hell did you get a light saber from?!**

**Evon: *sigh* I should probably stop those two before things get out of hand. See you all next time.**


	4. Ch 3: Training and a Heart to Heart

**Chapter 3**

**Training and a Heart to Heart**

Once the deal was struck and Evon had lost the strange look in his eyes we left the small clearing to find a much better spot to camp and start training.

While we walked I started messing with the bracelet that let me change into a Pokémon. I learned that the magic of the bracelet not only makes me look like a Zoroark, but I also felt like one too. Meaning if someone touched me, even me, and all they would feel is fur. Also, my clothes and glasses wouldn't get messed up so long as I kept the disguise on, which Evon recommended I keep on all the time. I also noticed that if I put something on over my disguise it wouldn't disappear if I took the disguise off and put it back on. So I kept my necklace outside of my disguise.

After a little while we stopped at the edge of the tree line looking at over a small meadow area.

"This looks like a good spot." Evon said looking out at the meadow we were in.

While he sat down his bag and started looking through it for something I looked up at the sun trying to figure out what time it was. I couldn't tell the exact time, but it looked close to night time.

When I looked back at Evon I noticed a badge on his bag. The badge was a circle with two small wings on the back and a purple crystal in the center.

I recognized what that badge meant and couldn't help but ask, "You're part of an exploration team?"

Evon looked up a little surprised and asked, "You know about exploration teams?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly while saying, "Well back on Earth we had a series of games that revolved around just Pokémon, no humans at all. Because of that I know all about exploration and rescue teams."

Evon chuckled a little, "There haven't been any rescue teams for a long time now. They changed into exploration teams when the natural disasters started calming down. They still happen of course, but nowhere near as much as sixty years ago."

As he talked he went back to looking through his bag and I sat down Indian style in front of him. I was a bit puzzled by how hard he was looking through, but with the stuff you can pack in the game I figured it was much bigger on the inside.

When he mentioned the natural disaster problem I couldn't help, but ask if it involved a falling star and a human turned Pokémon.

He chuckled again and asked, "Is there anything you humans don't know about us?"

He laughed a little and answered, "Just the finer details of Pokémon life and your history before the natural disaster incident."

"Well back to you earlier question, I was part of an exploration team, but now It's just me." Evon said and the way he said _'was'_ made me keep from asking why.

Eventually Evon pulled out a rolled up piece of paper saying, "Finally, I love this bag and all, but it is a real pain to find things sometimes."

He unrolled the paper showing a big and very well detail map.

"Now," Evon said, "we should be here, near Wild Plains, which means it will take us around a day or two to get to the nearest town which is Pokémon Square. We should be good on supplies even if I wasn't planning on having a travelling partner. And even if we do run low there are plenty of berry trees around here."

"Sorry for making things difficult for you." I said.

He waved his paw dismissively, "Forget about, I don't mind. Since we're good on supplies we'll stay around here for a few days so I can start your training, you alright with that?"

"Yeah," I said, "wait, you mean we're starting the training today?"

"Of course," Evon said, while rolling up the map and putting it away "nothing too big though since we've only got about an hour of sunlight left. Once the map was put away Evon walked over to the nearby bushes and started looking around.

"The first thing we'll work on is your speed. Since you don't seem that strong you will need be faster than your opponent in ordered to win, ah perfect." Once he found whatever he was looking for he picked up a small stone on the ground.

"So how are we going to be doing that?" I asked quious at what he was doing.

He turned to me with an evil smile on his and said, "By dogging a raging Tauros."

Before I could even comprehend what he said he threw the rock then dived into the bushes. I heard a very angry snort and looked at where Evon chucked that rock feeling my blood run cold as I did.

What I saw was a very pissed off bull. It looked like a normal bull with brown fur, four hooved feet and two sharp horns. That's where similarities ended though. This one had three tails instead of one, three bumps on his forehead and had thick looking black fur like a collar. His eyes showed no intelligence, just pure rage.

I took a step back which turned out to be a bad idea, because the bull, or Tauros as it's rightfully called, took that as a sign to start charging.

I didn't even hesitate; I turned and started running yelling at the top of my lungs, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

(Thirty minutes of running later)

I was on my back panting along with my heart feeling like it's going to jump out of chest any second. Evon had finally decided to stop the Tauros saying that I had done enough for the day. Evon's laughter snapped me out of my panting long enough to glare up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping a tear from his eye, "but that was far too funny."

"Let's see you do it." I said still panting and glaring at him.

"I have, only it was a Tyranitar instead of a Tauros." He said, still wearing a huge smile.

"What?!" Was all I could say.

"I said I wasn't going to be an easy teacher. Besides I'm just teaching you the way I was taught, through experience. The only difference is that I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens."

He did have a good point and I could only imagine what he went through to get to his level of skill now.

He reached a paw out to me. "Come on, let's eat some dinner then get some well-deserved rest."

Once my heart calmed down enough, I grabbed his paw and he helped lift me up. Evon had already set up a small camp site while I was busy running for my life. It wasn't much, just two blankets, one black the other grey, laid out on opposite sides of a small campfire. The grey one had Evon's bag near it which meant that one was his. So I sat on the black one and noticed six sticks with Pecha Berries stuck on them by the fire. It looked like Evon had been cooking them for dinner.

"I know it's not much of a campsite or a dinner, but I hope it's alright." Evon said, sitting down on the other side of the fire.

"It's fine Evon, I didn't have high hopes for anything." I said taking a bite of one of the berries.

We ate in silence, neither one of us really knowing what to talk about. Once the meal was done Evon said we should probably get some sleep. He put some sand over the fire, not completely putting it out, but enough so the light wouldn't keep us up.

I must have been lying there for twenty or thirty minutes just tossing and turning. Eventually I just gave up and decided to go for a walk. I walked as quietly as I could so as not to wake Evon until I got to a small hill in the middle of the meadow. I sat down and just looked up at the sky. The moon had just left it's full phase and was starting to make the change to the new moon. Even with the moon shining brightly, there were still plenty of stars out.

After a while I yawned and started to lay down only to find Evon's muzzle hovering over me.

"Whoa!" I yelped sitting up and turning around.

Evon chuckled while I said, "Give me a break Evon."

"Zero you tuckered out kid, if you wanted to sleep over here you could have at least brought your blanket with you." Evon said, still smiling.

"Sorry," I said turning back around with one knee held up to my chest, "I couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, it just takes me awhile to get to sleep." He said while sitting down next to me in the same way.

We sat there for a little bit before Evon asked, "So why can't you get to sleep?"

I brought both my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them before answering, "I guess I'm afraid to go to sleep."

Evon looked at in surprise and asked why I would be afraid.

"I guess, I'm afraid because I'm worried I'll wake up and realize it was all just a dream. That none of this ever happened."

"So your saying you don't want to go back home?"

"Sort of," I said, "I've just always wanted to have a chance like this; to be able to see new worlds and have big adventures."

"But what about your friends and family?" Evon asked.

"I don't really have that many friends and what few I did have all moved on to bigger and better things. As for my family all I really had was my mother. I did have a brother and sister as well as a dad, but my dad died from a car accident when I was nine and since he was away at work so much I don't have many memories of him. Everyone else took his death pretty hard though, especially my mom."

Evon just stayed silent waiting for me to finish.

"Shortly before he died though, him and my mom had bought a farm. It had always been there dream to raise our family on a farm so when they did they were so happy, but a couple of years after that my dad died. My mom was having trouble keeping things going by herself even with my brother and sister helping when they could so she had plans to sell the farm."

I laughed a little before continuing, "It's funny really; when they first bought the farm I hated it down to my very core, but when I heard my mom was going to sell it I couldn't let it happen. With my brother and sister's help we managed to convince to keep the farm, of course it wasn't easy we all had to work real hard at it. My siblings and I had to juggle school as well so it was an even bigger pain. Unlike my siblings though I didn't focus on it as much, but because of it I got held back a year. Eventually, my siblings moved to go to college and after that went on to start their new lives."

"And what about you?" Evon asked, finally saying something.

"I got through high school, but never left for college even though my mother really wanted me to. My mom was able to hire some help for the farm so it wasn't like the work there was keeping me there. I guess I just couldn't leave even though I knew my mom would be alright. Maybe it was because I didn't feel ready to go out on my own?"

"Everyone fears change," Evon said, "especially when it comes time for you to live on your own. But that still doesn't explain why you don't want to go home."

"I do want go home Evon, I really do." I said finally looking at him.

"Then why are you afraid that you might wake up back home?"

"I don't know," I said as I turned my head back to the stars, "maybe it's because this world isn't so different from mine."

"How so?"

"Take a look at the stars," I said raising my hand to the sky, "this world still has the same stars as the ones from my world. They even form the same constellations, see that one is called Ursa Major and the one next to it is called Ursa Minor."

Evon looked up at the constellations and asked, "You mean the ones that look like Ursaring and Teddiursa?"

"Huh?"

Evon pointed at the constellations, "See how they look like the two bears Ursaring and Teddiursa."

I looked back at the stars and realized that they did look like them.

"So there the same patterns but we just have different names and see what they look like differently." I said with a smile.

"It would appear so." Evon said with a chuckle, "So what other constellations can you remember?"

We started taking turns pointing out constellations and saying what names we each had for them and even talking about the history and myth behind them. We were having so much fun that I didn't even notice how tired I'd been until I was out like a light.

(Evon's POV)

We continued to look up at the stars until Zero fell asleep with his head on my shoulder.

'And just when we were having some fun too.' I thought.

I carefully picked him up, trying not to wake him, and carried him back to camp. I laid him down on his blanket and couldn't help, but notice how peaceful he looked as he slept. I couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight. I wiped the remaining tears away before more could fall.

'Why does he remind me so much of him?' I asked myself as I got settled on my own blanket.

Once I got settled I reached over to my bag and pulled out a black orb.

I looked into the orb for what felt like ours before I put it back in the bag thinking as I went to sleep, 'Maria, will helping this boy make up for what I did?'


End file.
